koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dodomeki
Dodomeki is a generic type for Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi 2 where he is only playable in Survival and Versus modes. He is obtained after the player collects 5 "ingredients" in the game. He is based on a yokai listed in the book series, Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki. In the novel, the ghost is described as a pale, lanky woman with no facial features who has elongated arms with thousands of eyes. Since he is a generic officer, clones of him on the field are attributed to this character, being named after spiders in the Western ports and yokai in the Eastern ports. After the game was released, however, a member of Koei Warriors cracked Warriors Orochi 2 and it appeared as if Dodomeki and his counter part Gyuki were originally meant to be actual playable characters. These two characters eventually became playable in their own right in Warriors Orochi Z. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Hiroshi Okamoto. Quotes *"It is my honor to serve Lord Orochi." *"I'll smash you!" *"I smash those that get in my way." *"You will be eliminated!" *"I'll crush you!" *"Very well...have it your way!" *"I won't forget this!" *"We are but pawns in our master's grand design." Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ): Stretches his arms to the ground to push the rest of his hunched body forward. : , , ( ): Extends his arms to stab six times, ending with a rising stab. Hurls a dark wave of energy forward on the last tap. : , , ( ): Spins his arms to hover into the air at a diagonal angle. Leans forward and propels himself in the air with his helicopter arms. : , , , , ( ): Swings with one arm to perform a low kick. Raises to his feet to send a burst of energy forward. : : Dashes forward while striking with both gauntlets. Poses by crossing his arms. In his true musou version, he ends with three additional kicks. :Dashing : Elongates both arms and slaps forward. : , : Aerial dash. Dodomeki leans into a position parallel to the ground and spins. : , : Turns in the air and sends a white ball of energy forward. : , : Flips himself upside down in the air to smash the ground in a handstand position. Flips to his feet. *'R1': Overhead slap to the ground before he stretches his arms behind him. Scoots back a few feet. *Direction + R1: Cannonballs himself forward, spinning into foes whilst in a fetal position. Ends by hovering for a moment in the air. Uses some musou. Horse Moveset : , : Strong slap to his right. : , , : Hurls a green smoke bomb to his right. Stuns foes. : , , , : Extends both arms to hit both sides. : , , , , , , , : Series of swings of his gauntlet to his right. Fighting Style He appears as a ninja general, whose moveset resembles Kotaro's. Weapons Category:Warriors Orochi Characters